makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Guntz
Guntz is a recurring character from the Klonoa series, and has appeared in several installments, his most major role being as playable character in Klono Heroes. He also appeared as playable character alongside with Klonoa in the crossover RPG Namco X Capcom. Guntz is basically Klonoa's rival, yet an ally of the series' hero. He is a gruffy and cold marksman, trying to be the best and to outdo Klonoa in every chance. During the series' course, he became friends with Klonoa, with the two forming a close bond. Spadefox created a moveset for Guntz in Make Your Move 4, which is the first moveset which was submitted by him into the contest, and the first moveset in Make Your Move 4 overall. Concept and Creation Guntz was the only moveset Spadefox has created before Make Your Move 3.0 ended. Since he missed the detail movement during this contest, his goal was to majorly improve the detail und originality on his first moveset in the new contest, making Guntz the easily most detailed moveset in the whole collection of Spadefox' movesets. This was reached through an immense amount of descriptiveness and Extras. Guntz was created during the last month in between the end of Make Your Move 3.0 and the start of Make Your Move 4. Moveset Details ''' Guntz uses throughout his whole moveset a wide array of weaponry, most of them directly taken out of the games he appeared in, such as his handguns or missile launcher, while others like a grappling hook or a flamethrower haven been added solely for the reason of them being possible and likely for Guntz to use. He also uses the Red Clan, his hoverbike, which appeared in practically every game he appeared in so far. Guntz' playstyle is similar to Snake's, having the marksman controlling the stage. He is a slow lightweight, having big range and power with all of his projectile-based weapons. Guntz also is the only moveset Spadefox has added a personality-section, fully-written trophies for, as well as two Story Mode bosses as Extras. '''Reception Being the first moveset in the contest, he was read as the first one, of course, being generally highly appreciated, praising Spadefox' immense improvement in comparison to Make Your Move 3.0. The only thing which was critisized was how Guntz was overpowered, but that has been changed. Spadefox doesn't know of one user who was familiar with Guntz as a character, and most people stated how they've become interested in the Klonoa series due to Guntz' generally interesting moveset and personality. Hyper_Ridley stated that how he didn't know the character but knew he was being a fan. Also, Guntz was the first review from MasterWarlord. Story Mode Roles Guntz is the overall most used character from Spadefox' creations, having a role in almost every Story Mode which has been created to date. In The 13th Hour by Spadefox himself, Guntz has a major role, appearing as one of the first playable characters in the Prologue, and several times again in Chapters 2, 5, and 9. The first partner he meets during the course of the Prologue is Nack the Weasel by Hyper_Ridley, with the two forming a close friendship shown during the story's development, and taking its peak in Chapter 5, when Nack is poisoned by the boss Janga as he wants to save Guntz' live from a venomenous blade, with Guntz setting out to get a cure. His other teammates during Chapter 2 to 5 include Shanoa by MarthTrinity, Bill Grey and Jonathan and Charlotte by Spadefox and Dr. Robotnik by dancingfrogman. In Chapter 9, Guntz' team first allies with Samus X by PowerBomb and The Raptors by Hyper_Ridley, and in the end of the chapter, with the villain team which broke from Lyon, the main villain, by Spadefox. The friendship in between Guntz and Nack is also meant to be a kind of symbol for the friendship Spadefox feels towards Hyper_Ridley. In Playing God by Hyper_Ridley, Guntz, after making a small cameo in the introduction of Angry German Kid by Kholdstare in Chapter 1, he was fully introduced in Chapter 2 amongside other bounty hunters, Samus from the Smash Bros. cast and Rundas by cjrocker, as a mercenary hired by FOXHOUND. During the chapter his team has several adventures and battles to go, until the final part of the chapter, which plays on the top of a volcano. The group escapes the fiery mountain before it erupts, but Guntz trips and becomes unconscious, eventually being saved by Nack, whom he met during the course of the chapter. During this whole plot, Guntz made several tries to show off, especially to Rundas, normally being put into place by Samus or Donna Levman by Junahu, who also joins the team during the story. After being rescued by Nack, Guntz hasn't made any appearance yet. In Master Hand's Royal Flush by MasterWarlord, Guntz was first introduced in Chapter 5, teaming up with a group of villains to infiltrate the castle of Cortex and Tiny. During the chapter, he, among others, recieves Spyro by half_silver28 as a partner, the whole group becoming imprisoned by Cortex. After the team manages to escape from Cortex' castle, he eventually teams up with Spyro to go after the energy crystals from the evil scientist. After Chapter 5's end, Guntz hasn't shown up until Chapter 7, where he goes together with Spyro through several underwater-themed stages. At the end of the chapter, he was killed off among the whole other cast in the battle against Abyss. Master Hand's Royal Flush also was the only story mode so far to use Janga's character properly, or even to the worse (him being a bad guy and all). In Sonic the Baron's The Fallen: The Return to Gamelon, Guntz is first seen at a race with Sonic, Mach Rider, and Captain Falcon. He teams up with the other three to defeat Metal Sonic during the race. Later, he fights the Hot Roderick boss with Mach Rider and Wario. After chasing Roderick into an alley, he is forced to fight in the Cage against Trunks. He wins, though they help create chaos in the club. External Links The Moveset Hyper_Ridley's Review MasterWarlord's Review Category:Movesets